Yang pranks the team
by 1frogninja
Summary: when yang realizes she has not pulled a single prank this semester she starts to plot the best pranks...
1. Chapter 1

Yang Xiao Long the bubbly,happy go lucky blonde brawler with a terrible addiction PRANKS(and with a few million god awful puns) ever since the semester started she hasn't pulled a single prank she was quite shocked by that. So after a couple of hours plotting a lightbulb shone over her head ''I got it'' she thinks to herself the prank was after class ended for the day she would go straight to the dorm and pull an individual prank for every one yang would fill Weiss's dust chambers with earth dust but a little bit of the original mixed in to make it look like it was never touched. For Blake she would steal her bow and change it to yellow with pink polka-dots on it, she planned to hide the bow while Blake was changing to her normal clothes and after Blake thought she lost it she would show it to her . Now for her favorite little sister (the little cookie addict she is makes it so easy to prank with cookies) when ruby come home from the market with her favorite cookies (chocolate chip) yang would put powdered ghost peppered into her own batch of chocolate cookies .Now that she has planned out her series of pranks she but on her tank-top and shorts and went to bed. Several hours of sleeping later… yang wakes up exploding with excitement she didn't realize she was smiling ''what're you so happy about ?'' Blake says barely looking away from her book ''oh nothing just happy it's Friday you know?'' ''

Right…'' blake replies continuing to read her book. After the team finish combat class they have to go and listen to professor port rambling on about how he defeated some random Grimm and save the day so interesting just hurry up and finish your boring story Yang thinks to herself. Finally the final bell rings and yang (basically running to her dorm) readies the pranks they were all in check now let the fun begin she mishievieously thinks to herself after ruby changes to her normal clothes she goes to get her cookies (or what she thought was her cookies) after she opens the bag where they're kept in she takes a massive bite out of one cookie filled with ghost pepper her happy expression turns to a shocked/pained one she starts going WATER WATER MY COOKIES HAVE BEEN SPICED!. Yang couldn't stop herself from laughing. Weiss shoots a daggering look at her ''WHAT DID YOU DO'' '' I only put some ghost pepper in her cookies since I didn't get to pull a single prank since the beginning of the semester'' Weiss walks off in utter shock at the scale of the prank (little did she know she was being pranked as well). Next was Blake after Blake got changed after having a shower from fighting in combat class she was looking for her bow frantically searching ''wheres my bow'' with a quiver and tremble to her voice she really didn't want others to find out she was a faunas ''hey Blake found your bow'' Blake sprints over to yang and grabs only to find out it was yellow with pink polka-dots yang bursts out into another fit of laughter ''YANG I SWEAR TO G-'' Ruby interrupts by saying don't worry we'll get her back. After yang stops laughing she had to wait for when they went training before weiss's prank to work when they were walking down to the emerald forest none of her teammates spoke to her. When they arrived at the emerald forest they come across some beowolves perfect it's all going to plan Weiss isn't gonna know what hit her Weiss changes to the fire dust chamber (or what she thought was fire) and instead soil stared to exit her weapon ''what the'' Weiss checks her weapon yes it was set to the rest of the elements they were all the same. Furious Weiss turns to yang and shouts ''what have you done to my weapon yo-'' she was cut of when her weapon malfunctioned and covered her in soil. Yang found this prank the funniest out of them all. Several hours passed and she apologized and gave ruby her original cookies,dyed Blakes bow back to black and gave Weiss the dust elements back '' hey guys I'm sorry just wanted to pull a good few pranks (they weren't good they were AWESOME) after they accepted the apologies they all went to bed. Blake,Weiss and Ruby waited for yang to fall asleep before the three of them began to plan a prank of their own…..


	2. Chapter 2

After a few hours of late night plotting Blake,Ruby and Weiss came up with the perfect prank to get back at Yang. Since Yang hates her hair being messed with the all decided to pull a prank to do with her hair so Weiss was the first to speak. ''so can we just shave her hair off?'' ''no that's way to simple and don't forget we want it to be a short term prank but with a powerfull effect'' Blake suggests. The young fifteen old leader came up with the most reasonable idea''hey why don't we mix green hair dye into her shampoo?'' ''perfect i still have the hair dye from Halloween for when we pranked Jaune''. ''seems reasonable'' Blake responds positively. ''finally we'll get her back for clogging up my dust cartridges with earth dust besides that when will we swap the around ?'' ''tonight to avoid being caught'' Ruby says ''so temporary team RWB we commence the first order of business''. '' right you two go to bed i'll swap the shampoo and leave it there for yang in the morning''.''well ok then'' Ruby and Weiss both say in unison. ''night Blake''. After Ruby and Weiss get to bed she puts the green hair dye into the shampoo and leaves it there,_this is what you get for messing with my bow _Blake thinks to herself _now that that's done time for bed ._

Yangs alarm goes off first and she wakes up and goes to take her usual morning shower,she picks up her shampoo that makes her hair silky and she steps into the shower and turns it on humming to herself she is washing her hair with the shampoo then she notices something odd _what the heck why is the shampoo all green? (_she didn't know what was in her shampoo at that point_) _Yang steps out of the shower, puts her uniform on and goes to brush her teeth. But when she looks in the mirror only to see her are was vomit green. She let out a large shout for her team member their eyes burst open with the feeling of fear,humor,excitement and fear. They all walk into the dorm bathroom and low and behold a furious red eyed yang with the supposed bottle of shampoo in her hand. ''CARE TO EXPLAIN'' she angrily says barely an inside voice ''um well w-we were not gonna let you off so easily with the pranks you pulled on us so we decided to get you back'' ruby happily says with a childish smile on her face. The bell rings signifying class starts in 15 minutes ''how do i get rid of this dye'' yang pleads ''no way you have to wait a couple days for it to wash out'' Blake smugly/calmly says. _well crap what am i gonna do ? ... well there's nothing i can_ do. The team all go to class and she hears snickering while the teacher is talking _this is gonna be a long day... _


	3. Chapter 3

Yang sitting in class moping about the snickering in class as she hears Cardin Winchester say ''hah she probobly is turning into the hulk after semblance is activated by rage'' this was clearly pointed towards Yang and meant for her to hear it. _he thinks he's so funny its combat class after all maybe i'm gonna be the one to break his legs_ she menacingly thinks to herself when she hears professor Goodwitch say ''miss Xiao Long would you care to step into the arena and choose your opponent'' ''i'll pick Cardin and his whole entire team'' ''very well but miss Xiao Long please get that utterly ridiculous hair colour'' Yang groans at the embarrassment as her cheeks go red. The fight begins and Yang readies ember Cecilia and fires some dust shots at Russel and runs up and punches Russel in the chest and throws him into sky _that'll teach them to make fun of me stupid green hair dye_ whilst in her thoughts Cardin says ''hey freak you forgot me'' that was the last and final straw for Yang her semblance was activated and she punches Cardin furiously and then throws him into the spectator are and then she sees dove she starts to walk over to him to finish him off but he fainted _so manly_ Yang thought to herself. The class ends and that's the end of all classes for the day. She rushes to the dorm to hide any further embarrassment ''wow you messed up Cardin and his lackeys back there'' Blake says with a smile on her face''yeah still doesn't change my hair back to blonde does it?''. Blake felt bad for yang when she actually thought about it Yang never pulled a prank where it changed their appearance. Blake suggests this to Ruby and Weiss and they quickly head to Vale and buy some blonde hair dye...


	4. Chapter 4

p class="MsoNormal"Yang wakes up on Saturday morning still angry about what happened to her hair. So when she goes to take her usual morning shower she was supposed to go practice for the tournament emnot with the way my hair looks right now people will think I'm crazy/em. When yang is washing her hair in the shower she notices the colour was slightly yellow (same colour as her shampoo but with more gold in it) she goes to brush her teeth after putting her normal clothes on but when she looks in the mirror to see the same vomit green hair but to her surprise it was back to blonde emwhat the still not back to normal but a good start,its to light wait a minute when Blake wasn't in the dorm yesterday/em when yang put two and two together emsmart one Blake but now my hair is normal time to get Cardin back for yesterday's training class…/em/p 


End file.
